1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a mineral compound for generating small water clusters, a small water cluster generating device and a seawater desalination equipment using the same, and a small water cluster generating method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water cluster is a discrete hydrogen bonded assembly or cluster of molecules of water. A large water cluster is cluster of 16-18 molecules of water, wherein a small water cluster is cluster of 7-9 molecules of water. General methods to reduce the size of water cluster include treating with Far-infrared, ultrasonic wave, electromagnetic field, magnetic field, etc. The small water clusters generated by the above methods are unable to maintain in small-water-cluster state since the hydrogen bonds between the water molecules are merely temporarily broken by an outer sourcing energy. Once the outer sourcing energy vanishes, the hydrogen bonds between the water molecules recover and large water clusters are formed again.
General methods to desalinate seawater include reverse osmosis and distillation. The reverse osmosis method makes the seawater pass a reverse osmosis membrane by high pressure and accomplishes desalination by using the size difference between the water molecule and other particles. The advantage is low power consumption, wherein the disadvantage is higher membrane material and machine maintenance cost and lower quality of desalination water. The distillation method separates the water molecule and other particles by using the difference between their boiling points. The advantage is higher quality of desalination water, wherein the disadvantage is high power consumption.